Harry potter and the new Connections
by Black Angel Baby
Summary: Wut happens when a new family comes into harry's life and things get even crazier then before srry this is my first


Harry Potter and the new connections

Chapter 1 The new family

On a dark night in June a boy with unruly hair and blue eyes was running around a unknown street. "God why did they send us to get him. He won't trust me. Oh well"said the boy to the soppy empty street. He went up to a house that looked like the rest.

"I hope you got the right house Andrew. Danm it why did we have to get him." said a boy, who up till then had hid. This boy had blonde hair with a red tint and blue eyes as well.

"Because it was the only way to get out of that place, Cody. Plus we're from mom and our brothers so thats all that matters. Now come on lets get this over with."said Andrew. They walked up to #4 Privite Drive. The boy, Cody, knocked on the door. The door was answered by a very large man.

"Yes what do you want?" he asked.

"Hello, we are here looking for a boy. He might be here can we come in."said Cody.

"What is the boy's name per say?" said the man.

"His name is Harry Potter, we would like to take him with us to some where safe." said Andrew a little impartation.

"Well you can have the little freak. Boy get your stuff your leaving." yelled Veron.

"Alright, alright, they sent me a letter my stuff is ready give me a minute alright." said a skinny boy as he came into view. "Alright""Whatever"came the replices. A few minutes later Harry Potter came down the stairs trunk in hand.

"Alright let's get out of here and go to that one place."said Andrew. The three teenagers walked to the end of the drive way.

"So were are we going to?"asked Harry, "and who are you?"

"Well first going to our house then to 12 Grimalde Place." said Cody

"I'm Andrew and thats my brother Cody" said Andrew. "But..."started Harry. "We don't look alike, right. We have different fathers. Our mothers left us at an offenage. Katie came when we were around two. We got a blood transfer so we're her kids."explained Andrew as Cody was hailing the Knight Bus.

"Berfief low down on our family. There are 7 people in our house but we have a big place. Watch out for pranks. Andrew and Jake put them all around. Ok ,there our mom, Katie, and me, Andrew, Mike, Alex, Jake, and Dylan. Katie, don't say anything about her height she will hex you. Mike, good friend and brother but don't get on his bad he can brew up some nasty potions. Well, lets see. Alex, he loves to loves to read and is very protective of family and friends. He might get tasty around the full moon, his dad is a werewolf. Jake is a lot like Andrew here, he shows a lot of emotions. Dylan acts emotionless but he really great to hang out with. He reads a lot with Alex. There's a lot of dark art things around the house, don't mind them."explained Cody as they got on and started to ride the Knight Bus.

"Wow thats a lot to remember. How do they know where to take us?" asked Harry. "We take the Knight Bus all the time. Our family travels a lot."Andrew told Harry as he grabbed some hotcoco.

"Back to the London house right boys?" asked Erinie. "Yea Erinie." "Alright boys here we go."said Erine. About two stops later they stopped in front of a mantion.

"Thanks guys see you later."called Andrew. "Andrew, Cody were the hell did you two basterds go." yelled a boy with long black from the front door.

" Yo whats up where is mom?"yelled Andrew. "What in the hell is all the yelling about." said a meidum height lady.

Harry's POV

Wow I could swear i have met or seen her some where before. Oh well might as well get this over with. "Hi I'm Harry" i said as i got a good look at the lady. She looks a lot like Mrs. Weasly at least with the hair. But she is a little shorter and skinnier. Also she has those blue eyes.

"I know who you are Harry. I was one of your parents friends. I'm Katie. You have proably heard this before but yu look a lot like James." Katie said with a small smile. I was going to say something like 'Yeah a lot of people say that' but she continued. "You look a lot like Lily too. Of course you got her eyes but you also got her body structure. She was very skinny too. I was always trying to get meat on her bones. James was always trying to lose weight because he ate to much. Well we should get going." she said at last. I never know so much about my parents. We walked into the house. There were five trunks at the bottom of a Grand Staircase. That boy, Cody, was telling the truth about them having a big house.

"Cody, Andrew go get your stuff. Harry dear just put your stuff with the others then you can then you can go sit in the living room. It's to your right." Katie said with another smile. I did it and went into the living room. The first thing that cont my attention was the pictures on the mantle. I went over to look. There were only three pictures which is what I found odd. Most families have a lot. I look at the far left picture. Sitting there with a smile on her face and laughing was Katie and around her was my dad, Sirius, and Remus. I could see my mum in the background in her wedding dress laughing. Now i relisted where i had seen her, in the photo book Hagrid gave me. I look to the far right and was shocked. Of course Katie was there in the middle but this time it was Mr. Malfoy, Snape, and someone who

looked like Siris. This one also looks like it was taken on a wedding day. I looked like at the middle picture. Again Katie was in the middle but she was surrounded by little kids all that were around 3 or 4 years old. "So what do you think of our mom and her pictures?"someone asked behind me. I spun around to see who it was. To my shock there were two boys standing there. One looked a lot like Remus and the other boy looked like the person I could not name in the picture with Snape. "Well what do you think?"asked the Remus-look-alike.

"She looks great and i like her pictures but who is this guy and who are you?" I asked as I pointed to the guy that looked like Siris.

"Oh sorry. I'm Alex and this is Dylan. That guy is Regulas Black, Dylan's dad but he died a long time ago"said Alex. "So that was Siris's brother?"i said but it came out more as a question. "Yeah, and obselsy you know Siris. He is Jake's dad but don't tell Siris that. Both Katie and Jake want to keep it a secret." this time it was Dyan who said it. "Why?" I asked confused by why they would want to keep the father's out of the loop.

"Because we have been fine so far. Why change that now. Right Alex, Dylan." came the replied from another door way followed by a dog like laugh. We turned to the doorway and to my surprise it looked like a young Sirius but with red highlights in his hair and blue eyes. "O I guess I get it. You must be Jake nice to meet you." I said. Before anything else happened we herd Katie call us into the hall to leave.

Later still in Harry's POV

We finally arrive at 12 Grimalde Place. We go up to the door. For some reason im in the lead with Katie and then the other guys. I want to tell anybody about who their dads are. They all told me during the trip on the Knight Bus. They each have different dads but they act a lot like brother would. I could tell Katie was a good mom.

I knock on the door and it was answered by the usual screaming of Mrs. Black. "Coming, coming." I hear Ron yelling. As the door opens the screaming keeps going. "Sorry we are having a hard time shutting her up" Ron yelled over the screams of 'Blood filth, traitors of my blood.' "Here let me try really quick," said Katie as she pushed pass me.

"Mrs. Black, Mrs. Black please calm down do you remember me," said Katie in a calm voice just as Remus and Sirius came out of the kitchen. "Well if it isn't my favorite neause Kathern" she said in an almost nice voice. "Aunt Madlen please call me Katie. I hate Kathern." said Katie in a semi embarrassed voice.

"Well i must say you haven't changed much. By the way did you marry someone. I saw the little ones that came in after you."said Mrs. Black. "No Auntie. I didn't marry. Perhaps you should go to sleep." said Katie still in that calm almost eery voice. "Yes, i think i will." Mrs. Black said as the curtains fell over her picture. "Well boys why don't we get dinner?" said Katie. They went into the kitchen. Sirius and Remus looked as if they had just seen a ghost.

Ron just looked confused. I finally had to say some thing. "Hey guys let's go get something to eat I'm hungry". Moony and Padfoot both seem to snap out of whatever they were in. They both took off running for the kitchen me and Ron chasing after them. When they got in the kitchen they said at the same time, "Fangs. Where have you been all this time". At first I didn't know who they were talking to. "Good to see you too boys. I have been traveling around the world with my kids." said Katie as she smiled at them. Now I could tell why they called her fangs. She had two in the front of her mouth like a vampire would. "Not to cut a reunion short but we should probably eat" came the voice of Trunks and she sounded pissed. When I looked in the direction of Trunks I saw she was glaring daggers at the back of Katie's head. "Yes I guess we should and if you wouldn't mind stop glaring at me. I hate when people do that." said Katie with her back still turned and a smile on her face.

Auther's Note

thnx for reading the story this is my first fan fiction on here so be nice tell me wut i need to improve on and wut you want to happen im srry if my speeling is bad

Black Angel Baby


End file.
